The Dog Days of Summer
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: He used to hate them, but now he enjoys the dog days of Summer. Het.


Title: "The Dog Days of Summer"  
Author: Kat Lee, the author formerly known as Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: He used to hate them, but now he enjoys the dog days of Summer.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

During the war, he had hated the dog days of Summer, but over the years since he had joined the X-Men, they had come to have new meaning to the mutant known as Wolverine. Back in the day, they'd been almost unbearably hot, the humidity so raw, harsh, and thick that a man could scarcely think straight, and the water had sometimes been an all too rare commodity. Yet know, though the heat was every bit as hot, if not even hotter at times, they always brought with them rain and moments of fun that, though more frequent now than during the war, were still all too rare.

On one such hot afternoon, whose steamy heat would have had him blistered after driving in it for an hour if not for his healing factor, Logan pulled up in front of the mansion and found the woman who made his days, and nights as well, so much better waiting for him. She stood half in the shadows and half in the bright sunlight, watching him from baby blue eyes as a knowing smile graced her lips.

He reached for the helmet that he kept with his motorcycle now just for her and a few girls who, though each in their own right meant the world to him, still meant nothing to him like she did. They were his children, hers as well sometimes, but she was his life mate. She was his bright shining star, the streak of lightning, dangerous yet beautiful and always welcomed by him, streaking through the darkness of his life. She was also the reason why he'd come to enjoy these horribly hot days of Summer.

He lifted the helmet, and her smile grew. She raced to him, her sandaled feet barely touching the steaming pavement, and hopped with graceful agility behind him. She quickly donned his helmet, and the moment her arms encircled his burning waist, Logan turned tail from the mansion and took off again. They had flown together many times, both on the road and in the sky, but he never once tired of having her beside, or behind, him and sharing life's adventures with her.

He'd never thought he'd love any one like he loved Ororo. By the time they'd met, he'd come to think that he'd never love any one, period. He was known as a monster, and he'd taken pride in that reputation. It was her shock and gentility that had first made him doubt, after he'd grown and changed so drastically through everything that had happened to him since the war, that being feared was not necessarily a good thing.

She had reached out to him, but it had taken him years to realize just what a good and wonderful thing she was offering him and how magically majestic the woman herself truly was. There had at last come a day when he had taken her hand in his, and though he had looked back to the ways he and his life had been before her, Logan had never once regretted falling in love Ororo.

She helped him to continue to be good and maintain all the good parts of his spirit, his heart and soul, his very being, through every battle he'd had since then, and every loss they'd suffered. Things hadn't always been good around or for them, but she had helped him through it all as he had her in turn. Sometimes the world around them had seemed so dark that there had appeared to be no light left until she'd smiled at him, and her smallest of smiles always chased away his darkest clouds. As long as he had her by his side, Logan knew that their future would remain bright. The darkness would no more claim him again as long as he had her loving him than there would be no relief to this blistering heat wave.

His reverie broke off as he sensed her moving behind him, and he almost purred in response as her breasts pressed into his back. Ororo arched backwards on Logan's motorcycle, her front pressing against his back, as she stared up at the sky. The heat caressed her face as her beloved Mother Earth cried out for relief. It took her but a thought to cause the clouds to cross before the shimmering sun and the rain to begin. The drops fell lightly at first but then grew steadily.

She smiled with delight, and Logan grinned so wide that the tips of his fangs glistened in the open as big, fat drops of water began to patter their skin. She leaned forward again, and he gave a soft growl in response as he felt every inch of her large and supple breasts pressing against his naked skin. The rain fell harder, soaking them both. Gentle breezes accompanied the rain, flittering over their skin and touching Logan's hard flesh like the delicate fingers of his lover. Need boiled within him as lightning flashed through the sky, and then he almost missed a turn as Ororo boldly caressed the bulge of his manhood pressing against his already tight jeans.

His growl was drowned out by gentle thunder, but Ororo's hands stayed where they were upon him, touching him and stroking his length through the tight fabric of his jeans. Her delicious scent, somewhere between freshly turned over dirt and a light shower at the start of Spring, enveloped him, playing games with his nose and making him want to bury himself inside her luscious scent. Her breasts arched against his back as the storm raged on, and the breezes nipped, with sinful purpose, at his hardening nipples.

"I'VE MISSED YOU!" Ororo called next to his ear as she stroked him again, and Logan let go with a howl. He'd barely been away for a day, but yet even an hour sometimes was far too long away from this wonderful, tempting woman he loved. Of all the people he'd ever known, Ororo was the only one who'd ever managed to do whatever she pleased to him. She could change his entire being with but a single smile, and one tear from her heavenly blue eyes made Logan want to rip apart that very same world. She could also make him hot with but the briefest of touches from her winds, and right now, though the heat around them had cooled, Logan was boiling within with the sheer enormosity of the need she awakened in him.

He let go of his handlebars with one hand and cupped her hand where she touched him. He moved with the trail of her delicate fingers running against his urging manhood, and then she surprised him again with her rare boldness as she gave him the slightest of squeezes. Though they were out on the open highway, no one could see what they were doing for the darkness that had settled around them was too dark for prying eyes to make out the details. Whereas Logan would not have cared if others had seen, Ororo had always been quiet private, and her boldness at this time both surprised and delighted her lover.

She squeezed him again, and Logan roared. She slid forward on his bike, her legs cradling his, and then her teeth found his ear lobe. He howled as lightning flashed and the wind roared, and at last he pulled off the road into the parking lot of the first hotel on their uncharted pathway.

He leaned back, and she came forward. Their bodies pressed against each other in the now sizzling rain, and Logan took Ororo's mouth with his own. Her tongue dove into her heated mouth as her hand continued to play havoc upon his erection. Their tongues twisted together as lightning continued to flash. Raindrops slid into their kiss and were nearly melted instantaneously by the heat building between them.

Logan kicked his bike to a parking position, and Ororo lifted them into the evening air with her winds. They rose above the city high into the stormy sky, and there, unseen by the world and above them all, with jagged lightning cutting all around them and winds rushing over them, Logan let go of his last restraints and took his beloved in her arms. She welcomed him home, her delighted screams and his ecstatic howls mixing with the sounds of the storm around them, and as Logan took his soul mate again and again in the private closure of her clouds, he knew, from this day forward, he'd always look forward to the dog days of Summer and, most especially, to spending them with the beautiful temptress of his heart who both cooled them and made him sizzle with need, want, desire, and love for her alone forever.

**The End**


End file.
